


Harry's way to heal.

by littleprincessDorothy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABDL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincessDorothy/pseuds/littleprincessDorothy
Summary: Harry's been hurt by the war and life with his abusive family. Can Lucius help him?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was always a rebellious child. He believed that to rebel was the only way to stay alive. That was what he had learned from dealing with the Dursleys, Dumbledore, and the dark lord. You can only guess at the ways the boy has come to cope with the abuse and lies and heartbreaking loss. He was only a child. He still wishes he could have a sliver of the childhood he had lost.  
He has returned to Hogwarts at Hermione’s request. The school was now under the power of headmistress Minerva. The new charms teacher was unknown to Harry and he didn’t really care. The DADA teacher however was someone he knew too well. Lucius Malfoy.  
The man had been cleared from Azkaban as a spy for the light side along with his son Draco and Snape. His wife, well ex-wife, however had willingly went to Azkaban as the “Only true dark Queen”. She had been sleeping with Voldemort from the very beginning. She wanted nothing more than power and what she has now is no family and a cold cell in the wizarding world's most powerful prison.  
Harry didn’t really hate the man for being a good actor but he didn’t like the fact that he’d dragged his son into the entire mess. Maybe he didn’t have any other choice. Harry rubbed his temples and laid down on his four poster bed. He was tired from the blood loss after his latest self hate crime. After the war Ron and Hermione got married and moved to the U.S. and he didn’t want to bother the other Weasleys do to the fact that they too, were grieving a heavy loss. Harry’s class and dorm mates couldn’t even look him in the eye either because they blamed him for the death tole or because they felt terrible for everything they had done to him over the years.  
The only people that ever looked him in the eye were the two Malfoy’s, madame Pomfrey and the headmistress. Harry was extremely grateful for all of them. They made him feel equil. But there was still something that Harry couldn’t correct on his own. He couldn’t figure out what it was but it caused him great pain. He couldn’t handle all of the nightmares and the loss he suffered he needed help but he didn’t have anyone to go to what else could he do. The fire whisky helped him forget. The dreamless sleep potions got rid of the nightmares and when something else slipped through, his razor blades made him focus on the pain instead.  
Morning came much too fast for Harry’s liking, but he crawled out of bed anyway. His head was pounding and his arm was burning. He was up before everyone else as usual. He quickly washed himself and dressed without bothering to tuck in his shirt or properly tie his tie. His hair was always a mess so he didn’t even look at it. The only thing he really did with a purpose was cover his fresh and old selfharm. After that the others were starting to wake up so he grabbed his bag and left.  
Avoiding people was something Harry was good at and although it was lonely and he was proud of the fact that he could do something right. The fact that no one really cared about him helped. He sat down and pushed some food around his plate until he thought it was an ok time to go to class.   
His first class of the day was history of magic and he was rather bored the entire time considering that the past few years were basically a repeat of the time they were covering. When that was over he had potions with Slughorn. He still wasn’t good at potions but at least he was paired with Draco for the year so he got a good grade for basically standing there. He then had a free period and divinations before lunch.  
Any meal basically consists of him eating just enough to stay alive then pushing food around until people start head to their next class. Today however Harry didn’t bother he went to the owlery for a few minutes and then headed to the dungeons for DADA. The halls were empty and he could hear the other students laughing and talking in the great hall.  
When he reached the classroom it was about fifteen minutes early. Harry sighed and leaned against the wall intent on waiting until the door was open. It didn’t take long though. Just as his back hit the brick wall the door opened to reveal none other than Lucius Malfoy. He looked shocked for a moment then leaned against the door frame. Harry found himself praying he wouldn’t say anything, but of course that was to much too ask for.  
“Any reason you happen to be so early for class, and based on the time it takes to get down here I doubt you’ve eaten enough for a young man your age.” It was a statement not a question and Harry couldn’t bring himself to even lift his head. He felt like a child that was caught doing something naughty.   
It was quiet for a moment. Lucious was taking his time to carefully study the situation. Harry had obviously had no way to cope with all the things he’d seen. He needs to be controlled. He’s been crying out for someone to care for him but no one has been skilled enough to see it. It was clever and he doubted the boy even knew why he was doing it. Harry had no idea what he wanted, that doesn’t mean he wanted it any less.  
“It’s 85 degrees outside why don’t you roll up your sleeves?” Lucious folded his arms and Harry could feel his silver eyes set upon his much smaller form. He felt like crying but he didn’t feel like he was being attacked. He felt like Malfoy was trying to give him an out, someone to place all of his burdens on, but how was he supposed to take the offer? How could he do that? What was supposed to say. What did Malfoy expect?  
He knew. Harry had no doubt about that. He couldn’t tell you how but he just knew. Harry felt his eyes burn, but he was the boy who lived. The boy who lived was a hero. Heroes didn’t cry. Heros didn’t need help. He was no hero. He was Just a child and he will never be a child again. But, the war was over he can do whatever he wants now. What did he want?  
Harry crossed his arms in an attempt to hold himself up as his entire body shock. He could feel the warm tears start to flow and he couldn’t stop them suddenly he found the damn he’d built falling apart and there was nothing left to stop all of the things he’d felt over the years. The guilt and shame tore him apart while his heart was heavy with the grief of loss. Add on the fear and self loathing and he was a sobbing mess.  
Luscious really hadn’t expected him to break so easily. That just meant it was worse than he’d thought. The poor boy couldn’t hold himself together any longer. He’d broken into a million pieces. Luscious nearly cried himself just seeing the small child heaving and trying to collect all of the shards that had been tossed everywhere.  
He quickly took Harry into his arms and the boy geabed a fist full of his shirt in a deathgrip. He rocked the boy just letting him cry his troubles away. Classes would be starting any minute and he knew Harry wouldn’t want anyone to see him in such a state. So he scooped the boy up and carried him to his private quarters. The boy didn’t seem to even notice that he was sitting on the man's lap as he rocked him in a plush recliner.  
He’d floo called the headmistress and she only had to look once at the child, to offer to cover the rest of his lessons for the day. Lucious was extremely grateful as he didn’t want to leave the boy at such a critical time.  
After about an hour Harry calmed down and fell asleep with his head on Lucius's shoulder and his thumb in his mouth. Lucious continued to rock him and sing lullabies to him while running his fingers through his messy hair. He got up when his limbs started to fall asleep and carried Harry into a room he hadn’t expected to use for a few weeks and layed the boy on a bed with a white frame and made up with baby blue sheets and pillows. The blanket matched the pattern of the walls, a blue sky and moving clouds with a golden snitch flying around. The ceiling was covered with the night sky.   
Lucious left the boy for a moment as he walked over to the white dresser and pulled out a set of blue pajamas for Harry. When he returned to the bed he found the boy squirming and on the brink of tears. He ran a comforting hand through the boys raven hair and watched him fall back into a black sleep.  
He sighed and gently began to remove the boys robes. He wasn’t really surprised to find Harry’s scars but he’d hoped that maybe it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought. It was worse. He cried as he dressed the frail boy. He slipped the cream colored silk panties up to his hips and cast a few spells to close the new cuts on his arms stomach and thighs and wrapped them in bandages soaked in a healing balm. After he’d done all he could for the boys external wounds he dressed him in the blue silk shorts and tanktop.  
He placed Harry under the comforter and placed a plush stuffed animal between his arms when he tried to grab onto him again. The boy latched onto the blue bunny like it was his own body. His thumb was red and sore from where he’d been sucking on it.  
Luscious gently removed the appendage from the boys mouth and replaced it with a golden snitch pacifier.Once he was satisfied with everything he left the room leaving the door open a crack.  
“I thought he might be here. How is he?”  
Lucius turned around so fast he was sure he had whiplash. His son stood beside Harry’s door with a sad look on his face as he peeked into the room. “He’s finally cracked.” The elder whispered composing himself.  
“You know when you first told me he was your mate I almost had a heart attack.” Lucius couldn’t help but laugh at his boy. “I’m serious Pop, you nearly killed me.” he laughed. “But I can see it now.” Draco looked into the room with a gentle smile. “Poor baby doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing to you.”  
“If he had a clue I’m sure it would be the end of me.” Both men laughed and talked for a while before they both went to there own rooms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke the next morning he felt unusually warm and comfortable. His limbs weren’t stinging like they normally did when he moved and he was less tense. That didn’t last long though because as soon as he realized he wasn’t in his dorm he began to panic. He looked around at the room and found the patterns and designs soothing but he was still terrified. He then sat up and let the blanket that was covering him fall.   
He was shocked to see what he was wearing Knowing full well they were too expensive to be his own. The shorts were very comfortable and were just barely long enough to cover his bottom. The shirt was a cropped tank top and revealed his bandaged stomach and arms.   
Harry knew he wasn’t anywhere near as skilled as who ever put the bandages on. When he tried to clean himself up it didn’t really go well do to his lack of knowledge in the medical department. It wasn’t until after he thoroughly looked himself over that he realized he had something in his mouth. It was a soothing feeling when he gave it an experimental suck. He spit it out to get a better look at what ever it was.   
A golden snitch pacifier. Harry knew he sucked his thumb in his sleep. It was something Ron never stopped teasing him about, but he’d never in his life owned a pacifier. He knew he shouldn’t really be glad to have one but his thumb was getting sore and it was hard to write with it like that. He simply shrugged and slipped the pacifier back into his mouth. It’s not like anyone was there to see it.  
Harry was going to get out of the bed and have a look around until a soft Stuffed rabbit caught his eye. It was blue and had long floppy ears. It was at least as big as his torso. He blushed and grasped the toy to his chest and slid off the bed.  
He slipped through the door quietly so he wouldn’t alert anyone to his presence. It didn’t take him long to realize that this was the DADA teacher's quarters. He been here so many times that even with all of the new extravagant furniture he knew exactly where he was. He had just entered the living room and off to the right was a personal kitchen and the left was the bathroom. Directly across from the door he just went through was the bedroom of the DADA teacher Lucius Malfoy. Harry blushed remembering his breakdown the day before.   
He wanted to run away and hide but something told him that if he did that he’d regret it. He suddenly had the urge to be held. He didn’t know what to do about it but before he even realized his legs were taking him to the elder Malfoy’s room. He blushed and stopped right outside the door unsure of what to do. Lucius had seemed more than happy to hold Harry last night. But why? Why would anyone want Harry? He was nothing but used goods.   
That thought was like a slap in the face. Harry trembled as he held back a sob. He found himself running back to his own room slamming the door shut and hiding under the blanket trying to will the voices away. He squished his bunny to him and closed his eyes as tight as he could.  
Luscious P.O.V  
I was grading papers as the students were put to book work when a loud slam coming from my personal quarters caught my attention. I stood from my desk and headed for my door as quickly as possible with a rushed but sharp. “Draco’s in charge.”   
Everything was just as I’d left it when I left this morning except for Harry’s door It was fully closed instead of cracked open like I’d left it. I should have put up a ward to let me know when he woke up instead of trusting he’d stay asleep through first hour.   
I opened the door gently and saw a blue shaking bundle on the bed. He was crying. “Harry.” I said carefully as I sat next to him on the bed. He stopped shaking some and peeked out from under the blanket. I smiled warmly at his tear stained face and opened my arms for him. He hesitated for a moment before he crawled out of the blanket and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep him from falling. He held his bunny in one arm as he reached up to remove his paci. “ Don’t.” I said putting my hand over his and holding it gently. “You’ve had a rough time lately so you just keep using that and holding your little friend as long as you want.” He blushed but gave a small nod.  
“Have you named your bunny, little one?” He blushed at the nickname and furrowed his brows as he thought about the concept.  
“Am I your little one now?” He asked looking up at me with hopeful eyes, his words slurred around the soother in his mouth.  
I smiled at him and ruffled his unruly hair. “If that’s what you want as long as you want.” I told him kissing the back of his hand and forehead.  
“What do I call you?” He asked looking at his bear toes.  
“What do you want to call me?” I asked growling a little making him shiver. He turned so that he was straddling me his face flushed and he was panting a little. I guess it had more of an affect than I’d expected. He buried his face in my shoulder and rulled his hips and gave a quiet whine.  
“Daddy.” he whispered in such an innocent voice that I felt like doing nothing else than holding him for the rest of my life.  
“You can be Daddy’s little boy.” I whispered back rocking him gently. “So how about a name for this friend of yours?”  
Harry sat up a little and looked at the rabbit with furrowed brows. He stayed like that for a minute thinking. Suddenly He smiled and giggled to himself. “Hoppsy.” He squealed looking at me with sparkling emerald eyes.  
"A wonderful name! It suits him well." I praised. His smile grew wider and he seemed more lively than I'd seen him in a long time. It was a bit shocking that he slipped into a younger head space so easily. I figured he'd of thrown a fit. I knew it would come eventually he was to stressed not to throw a tantrum at some point.  
I cringed thinking about it. I knew when that time came he'd have to be punished for his behavior but I didn't want to think about it. I'm a bit of a softy when it comes to little boys, and even more so when that little boy is my mate.  
Poor baby shouldn't of had the life he did. He was mine. The mate to a high class vela. I should have taken better care. I shouldn't have let him near that damned family or the war but Sev talked me out of it. I couldn't say no to my Alpha but I should have found a way to save my own mate.   
A small whine brought me out of my self loathing thoughts and back to the antsy bundle in may lap trying to get down. "What's wrong?" I asked setting the boy gently on the hard wood floor. He blushed and looked at his feet with a small whine. "What was that?"   
That was when I noticed a wet out line on his blue shorts. He was shaking like a leaf and had salty tears rolling down his cheeks.   
"I'm s-sorry." He stammered.


End file.
